nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Dip
#dip is an extended command used to dip one object into another. It is usually used to dip something (for example unicorn horn) into a potion, although you can also dip objects into fountains and pools of water. The most general purpose for dipping into fountains and pools is to blank scrolls and spellbooks for Scroll of blank paper or Spellbook of blank paper, and to dilute potions (by dipping once) or creating a potion of water (by dipping a diluted potion again). The player will be prompted, first, for an object to be dipped ''then an object to be dipped ''into. Generally, though with notable exceptions, dipping causes the dipped ''object to be affected by the ''into object and will consume one into ''object, or risk its destruction if a fountain. Order is important. Fountains and Pools In the early game, dipping into fountains to dilute potions, or to blank scrolls and spellbooks, is the most common method. However fountains, unlike pools of water, eventually dry out. To dip into a pool, you need either Water walking boots, to be flying, or riding a flying mount. Levitation won't let you reach the pool. While generally safer than Quaffing from a fountain, dipping can still cause certain effects from fountains, some negative. The safest way is to dig down on a fountain and take a bath in the resulting pools. The fountains in minetown should not be used unless all of the watchmen are either dead or locked up in rooms. If a watchman sees you use a fountain, you will be warned '''most of the time'. Dipping Examples Dipping an object into a Potion of holy water is the most common method of blessing an uncursed object (and dipping a cursed object into holy water will remove the curse, although a (preferably blessed) Scroll of remove curse is usually more efficient.) Likewise, dipping an object into a Potion of unholy water will remove blessed status (to uncursed) from an object, and will curse an uncursed object. Dipping a stack of projectiles (darts, arrows, or Crossbow bolts) into a Potion of sickness will poison the stack. Dipping a unicorn horn into a potion of sickness will turn it into a Potion of fruit juice, and dipping the horn into a Potion of confusion, Potion of blindness, or a Potion of hallucination will turn the potion into a potion of water. Dipping an Amethyst stone into a potion of booze will turn it into a potion of fruit juice. Dipping an object into a Potion of polymorph will polymorph the object (including unicorn horns, so use caution). Dipping an object into an uncursed Potion of water will affect the item the same as would dipping it into a fountain or pool. This is usually a waste, however, as potions of water can be turned to holy water. Dipping a longsword into a fountain as a Lawful at or over experience level 5 is a common way of receiving Excalibur. Dipping a potion into another potion performs alchemy. Messages ;That is a silly thing to dip into. :You can't dip the object into this ;That is a potion bottle, not a Klein bottle! :You can't dip a potion into itself ;Interesting... :No effect See also *Alchemy *Fountain Category:Extended commands